Just like dad, literally
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: On their way home one night, a married jack and Kim spot 5 kids in the middle of the road. The thing about these 5 kids? They all look just like jack. Kim and jack meet them and decide to adopt them. Now there life's will never be the same. Follow this new family as they go through the ups and downs of their new life. Yes, this a future story! Please r and r!


Note: all of jack and Kim's kids are played by Leo Howard. Atticus, who is 15 and a half, is Leo Howard before his pony tail and bun phase, Kodiak, who is 13, is Leo howard at the age of 13, pascal, who is 8, is Leo Howard at the age of 8, Nolan, who is 5, is Leo Howard at the age of 5 and Emerson, who is 7 and a half months is Leo Howard as a baby. This take place 12 years in the future. This is a complete OC story excpet for jack and kim. Their kids and friends are ocs and the stoy takes place in miami, since it is one of my favorite places in the whole entire world! Oh and Kim did leave for Japan and jack did leave for washintong, but they both came back for graduation. Jack left the spy life to become a business man. Kim became a business woman. Now they own and run a school. Jack, being the principal and Kim being the vice principal. Now let's get started!

The car ride that changed our lives

Jacks pov

Hey, it's me jack. I'm 30 years old. Yes, I'm married, to my high school sweet heart, Kimberly bulla Crawford, now brewer. We got married when we were 25. So it will be 25 this june. Every thing was perfect about that day. Kim was by far the most perfect that day. It was the best day of my life.

When we were 18, We moved to Miami to go to Miami university. (I know it's not a real university, but oh well!) There, we met our best friends, Gia (Rydel lynch) her now husband, Jett (luke benward), peri (Laura marano), her husband, Geordie (Ross lynch), Elise, (Kira kosarin), her husband emery, (jack griffo) yasmine, (Kelli berglund) and her husband, Harrison, (BIlly unger). We are all super close and live in the same neighborhood.

Kim and I own and run a school in Miami called brewer academy. We live in our mansion which is not far from the school, which offers grades 4 through university. Kim and I agreed that when we had kids, that until they were 9, they would be home schooled. We will be having more grades next year. We will be allowing kindergarten to grade 3 to go to our school as well once the renovations are done. We didn't have any kids right now, but little did we know that was about to change and not in a way we expected it to change.

We were on our way home from the academy. We had stopped to have dinner at one of our favorite restraunts to eat at, texas steak house. (loves this place!) It around 8 pm on a Friday night. It was around the begining of april, the 3rd im pretty sure. Even though we were fairly rich, I was driving us home in our green Chevrolet suburban. We had one for school purposes, since Kim and I both coached teams and we also used it for when us and the teachers had to travel to was sitting next to me. We were talking about Gia and Jett's new baby girl, faith. "doesn't it make you want to have a baby?" Kim asked me. I sighed. "yeh it does, but for some reason-" I say, but I pause because I see 5 kids crossing the streets of miami. It was quite dark put. I began to wonder what they were doing out at night. I stopped our green suburban and pulled into the parking lot of publix. "What is it, honey?" KiM Asked me. "why are we here?" she asked me concerned about my behavior. "I saw 5 kids running in the middle of the road. One was not that old. Something's wrong. They shouldn't be out this late" I said to my wife, concerned, as we both got out of our suburban. Kim could tell that I was really worried about them. Even though I don't have kids of my own, I'm a principal of a school. I love kids. I absolutely hate orphans because they don't have a home. If they are orphans maybe, we could be their parents.

"do you think they're orphans?" she asked me. I shrugged as we started heading towards the 5 kids. "jack..." she said, as she held my hand tightly. "what is it, honey?" I asked her. "Ive been thinking, if they don't have any parents maybe we could be their parents. We can do this, jack" she told me. "I was thinking the same thing! I think we'd make great parents. I know we can do this, Kim. We can do anything" I told my wife, who smiled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we began to walk toward the kids who were now in the parking lot of the holiday inn that was across the street from publix. We walked across the street and into the parking lot. As we made our way towards the kids, I noticed there was something about them. We walked up to them. They were 5 boys. One of them was a baby and the oldest boy was holding them. They were sitting on the pavement. I got a close look at them and I realized that, the 5 boys looked exactly like me, all 5 of them!

1 of the boys looked up at us. He looked around the age of 5. He looked just like me when I was that age. "oh my god!" Kim exclaimed, as she looked at the 5 boys. "this is so-" she started. "cool!" we said at the same time. The oldest boy looked up at us. He looked around 15 or 16. "who are you?" the one who looked around 5 asked us. "Nolan, be polite!" the one who looked around 15 or 16 scolded the 5 year old. "it's ok, kids. Im jack and this is my wife, Kim" I told the kids. "hi, I don't mean to hurt your feelings if you do, but what are you guys doing out this late?" Kim asks the kids. "we have no hoMe or parents. So we live on the streets" one of the boys who look around 13 explained to us. "just a few questions" Kim started, playing with her wedding ring. She did this when she was nervous. I found it cute. "but first come out from behind the bush" I told the boys. They all nodded and got out from behind the bush and stood in front of Kim and I. "ok, question 1. What are your names?" Kim asked the boys. "I'm Atticus, this is Kodak, pascal, Nolan and Emerson" atticus said, pointing out the boys as he introduced them. He handed Emerson to Kim who snuggled right up to her. Kim looked at me and I nodded. "3 more questions. How did you become orphans?" I asked them. "our parents died in a car accident when Emerson was 2 months old. We don't want to be apart of the systEM so we are living on the streets" KOdiak explained. "and to answer your question, no neither of us go to school" KOdiak added. "that does answer our question" Kim said, handing Emerson to me. "we have just one question" I started. "what is that?" Atticus asked us. "is it how we strangely look a lot like you?" Kodiak asked me. "no, bit that is strange" I pointed out. "the question is" Kim started. "would you like to a be a part of our family?" we both asked the kids hopefully. They ran up to us and hugged us. Emerson stemmed to know what we were talking about becuase he hugged us. Kim and I both knew that from this day forward, that our lives would never be the same.

Ta da! I got this idea from something else and I thought what the heck I really enjoyed writing this! This will be super dramtic just to let you know please reveiw and I'll update soon! thanks!


End file.
